Queensodapop-cashmoneyrecords Wiki
Queen Soda Pop also known as Soda ( born March 28, 1984 ) is a hardcore American rap artist, r & b singer, singer, song writer, producer and a heavy metal performer. Her first rap career launched in 1995 from a Christmas play she performed at a local community center, with her friends. She gain publicity from 89.9 KMOJ for her promotion as an usher for Cash Money Records; her cousin Ronald 'Sugar Slim' Williams and Brian 'Birdman' Williams own. She is now a substitute teacher for owner of Cash Money Records on tour, philanthropy and concerts only. Early Life She grew up in the Washington Public Housing - project unit on 5th Ave N. She was affiliated with the most notorious street gangs ever like the Mickey Cobras and Vice Lords Crips, She is known to be dangerous and loaded with her clique rolling 60's in public. In 1997, she was question if she put a girl in the garbage and left her for dead, and the other incident a female member got her head blown off by some gang members. She is known by the Minnesota Gang Task Force on top of the charts, with other street gangs like Wah Ching, Tiny Rascal Gang, Asian Boyz and others. Her gang signs are flashy in the library and night clubs. Most recent beef Gangsta Boo, La Chat, Tameka 'Tiny' Cottle - Harris and Chriss Zoe. Grabbing the title of being ' Da Baddest Bitch ' in the game. Because she is ' Still Da Baddest Bitch ' in the game from Trick Daddy's hit single " Nann Nigga '. Charli Baltimore is one of her rivals in the rap industry. Bobby Shmurda mother and father from his music ' Hot Nigga ' when they stated that his dad was locked up in the dog pound. Auburn Williams the rapper from Minneapolis, Minnesota, is known to be her bio logical mother, who has personal recent beef from a local bar, call Rum Runner's in St Paul, Minnesota. Richard Hollman is Rolling 60 deep for waist deep incident, from her uncle's event at home or at the bar. Her favorite quotes: " Fuck La Chat Bitch " 5: La Chat And I'm da bitchy none of you hoes can take it, make you stick it I'm Da Vinci, these niggas be mad that I used to fuck they dick and I'm so bitchy I'll come to your house and feed you for your sticky I'm so ratchet, the second I meet your mama I be getting it I'm so hood, I'm making yourself get you, I got that wood Yeah I'm so hood, that pistol in my lap I wish a motherfucka would I be hard up off they bitches, even harder for my fitness I'm in a bitch's body, working hard just like you mean it Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse